Brave New Girl
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: As the dauther of Ash Ketchum and Sasami Ketchum, set off on her first very pokemon journey, Emma Ketchum ran into trouble, by her Grandfather Giovanni Ketchum. With an all new Team Rocket can Emma defact the new Team Rocket?


Emma's First Poke'mon Battle: Butterfree & Beautifly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi there my name is, Emma Elyison-Serenity Ketchum.

I am the daughter of two of the most famous people in the poke'mon world...

well next to my grandparents too. I live in the town of Pallet. I was born on August 2,

just like me favorite Grandpa.

My father name is... Ash Brandon Ketchum.

He is a world famous Poke'mon Master, and he own the first gym in Pallet Town.

It great to be the daughter of a Poke'mon Master, but because of it everybody, think I going to follow in my father's foot step.

My mother name is... Sasami Serenity (IvyOak) Ketchum.

My mother is pretty famous to next to be married to my father, she a Poke'mon Professor,

One of the bestest Poke'mon Breeder around and she also studies Pokemon and Humans Bonding. Just like her parents.

The truth of the matter is that I don't know who I'm going to get after when I grow up. I could be like my father of or then after I could be like my mother and grandparents. Well I don't have to worry about that now, I'm only 10 years old. And I'm just a Poke'mon tainner now.

My grandparents love me just as much as Mommy and Daddy do.

I have two Grandpa and two Grandma.

My Grandpa names are... Professor Samuel Elysion OakIvy and Givoanni Ketchum.

I have my grandpa middle name for my middle name. My favorite Garndpa is, Grandpa Samuel. I verty don't care much for Grandpa Giovanni, come to think for it I don't even know my orther Garndpa.

Grandpa Samuel Elysion OakIvy is my favorite grandpa because he love me much that Grandpa Giovanni. And Grandpa Giovanni I don't know him.. So I very don't care much for him and I think him feel the same way about me. He did not even know I'm born.

My Grandmas are both my favorite. My grandmas names are.. Delia Emma Ketchum. Come to think of it my whole name is after my grandparents's middle names. And my other grandma is Professor Felina Serenity IvyOak. Both of them give my what ever I want, maybe that because I'm there first grandchild and first granddaughter.

I am the three grandchild of Grandpa Samuel, is first grandchildren are Daisy Twain, she Grandpa Samuel, first grandchild and first granddaughter, she think that my style is so cute... but my oppionnow Aunt Daisy is a very b..i...t...c..h. Then there Gary Oak, Grandpa Samuel first grandason.

My poke'mon are...

First Poke'mon Ever: Pichus ( Twin Pichu, both Girls )

First Catch Butterfree,

then... Beautifly,

Oh yeah both Butterfree & Beautifly are girls.

Of course I got Bulbasaur, Charmeleon & Squirtle, thank to Grandpa Samuel. After Grandma Felina got to Professor Allen Elm, he give me Chikorita, Cyndauil & Totodile.

Professor Allen Elm is my Grandma Felina's Brother-In-Law, So I don't know what he maybe to be, but he my mommy Uncle. Getting Professor Max Birch's starter Poke'mon was easy because nine days after I was born Professor Max Birch was visit my Grandparents and saw that Grandpa Samuel was watching me because Grandma Felina and Grandma Delia toke Mommy and Daddy on a trip. So Grandpa was getting care of me. Professor Max Birch fall in love with me, and he give me as a birthday present, he gave me Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip.

Bulbasaur, is a girl,

Charmeleon, is a boy,

Squirtle, is a boy,

Chikorita, is a girl,

Cyndauil, is a boy,

Totodile, is a boy,

Treecko, is a boy,

Torchic, is a girl,

Mudkip, is a girl.

After I catch my own Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip.

Treecko, this time is a girl,

Torchic, this time is a boy,

Mudkip, this time is a boy.

Yeah I got ever starter Pokemon for all the Professors... Oak, Elm and Birch, That cool.

On my adventures my two Pichus evolve into Pikachu and the other Raichu. Other Poke'mon I catch on my Pokemon Journey are...

Vilplume, girl,

Bellossom, girl,

Eevee, boy,

Vaporeon, girl,

Jolteon, boy,

Flareon, girl,

Espeon, boy,

Umbreon, girl,

Abra, Girl, ( That evolve into Kadabra )

Ponyta, girl,

Haunter, boy,

Horsea, girl,

Gyardos, boy,

Omanyte, is boy ( Thank to my Uncle Gary )

Drgonair, is girl (Thank to my Grand-Uncle Lance )

Ditto ( Ditto, of course doesn't have a grender )

Magby, is boy,

Teddiursa, is girl,

Skarmory, is boy

Marill, is boy,

Steelix, is boy,

Taillow, is boy,

Wingull, is girl

Ralts, both are girls ( One Ralts, evolves into a Kirlia and the other girl evoles into a Gardevoir )

Medicham, is boy ( I call him Sailor Mewtwo or Mewthree )

Plusle, is boy

Minun, is girl

Trapinch, is boy ( he evolves into Vibrava, then Flygon )

Zangoose, is boy ( I call him... Chalrthers)

Kyogre, is girl

Groundon, is boy ( Groundon, is my big teddbear.)

Jirachui, is boy

Celebi, is girl

I think that all the Pokemon I catch on my journey. Right now I'm travel the world to be a Poke'mon Master just like my father."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday, dear Emma! Happy birthday to you!"

It was Emma Ketchum's tenth birthday, a day she had been eagerly anticipating for weeks. Today was the day she would receive her first Pokémon and begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer. The only problem was that she still hadn't made up her mind as to which Pokémon she would choose. She had been agonizing over it for weeks. She had asked everyone: Misty, Gary, Brock, and had even called Tracey in the Orange Islands for his advice. But everyone had a different opinion as to which Pokémon would be best to start out with, which didn't help her very much.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, dear," Delia told her grandaughter.

Emma closed her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration.

I wish I could decide which Pokémon to choose, Emma thought as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"So what did you wish for, Emma?" Misty asked.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true."

"I bet I know what you wished for," Ash told his daughter with a conspiratorial smile. "It's the same thing I wished for on my tenth birthday."

"Speaking of which," Professor Oak stood up. "Why don't we go to the lab, Emma? I have something there for you."

Emma followed her grandfather to his research laboratory.

"I can't believe you're ten already, Emma. It seems like yesterday you were just a baby."

She's growing up too fast, he thought with regret.

"Nevertheless, since today's your birthday, it means that you're ready to begin your journey as a Pokémon trainer." He led her to the Pokémon storage area, which consisted of a shelving system that took up an entire wall of the laboratory. Every space on the shelf was filled with Poké balls.

"Emma, because you know the Pokémon in this lab as well as I do, if not better than I do, you may choose from any Pokémon in this laboratory."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. "Any Pokémon? Grandpa Samuel!"

"Yes. You've grown up in this lab and spent your entire life learning about Pokémon, so I'm comfortable with letting you chose from any of the Pokémon here."

Now Emma's decision was complicated a hundredfold. She had spent weeks trying to decide if she should choose Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. And now her Grandfather was telling her that she could choose from any of the hundreds of different types of Pokémon that were known to exist. Emma was completely overwhelmed.

"Oh, Grandpa Samuel. I…I don't know which one to choose."

"Well, how about a Seel or Weepinbell? Maybe a Ditto or a Ponyta, perhaps?" he suggested helpfully. "And I know that your father would be thrilled if you chose a Pikachu," he said, eyes twinkling.

How am I ever going to decide which Pokémon to chose now, Emma thought as she stood staring at the multitude of Poké balls. As she was trying to figure out which one would be best, she suddenly realized that there was one person's opinion that she had forgotten.

She turned to her Grandfather. "Grandpa Samuel, which Pokémon did you start out with when you were a trainer?"

"Me? Oh, I started out with a Charmander." He momentarily lost himself in reminiscence. "I named it Char and raised it until it evolved into a Charizard. I still can remember vividly our first battle together. It was against a Geodude. Obviously, we didn't do too well." He smiled. "You will never forget your first Pokémon, Emma."

Her mind was made up. "Then I want a Pichu."

Professor Oak was surprised by her choice. "Emma, I told you that you could have any Pokémon you wanted. You don't have to limit yourself to just the beginner Pokémon."

"If a Pichu is what Daddy started out with, Grandpa, then that's the one I want to start out with, I want the twin Pichus." Emma said firmly.

Overcome with joy, Professor Oak hugged his Granddaughter.

"You've made your old Grandfather very happy, Emma. Now let me go find you the twin Pichus." He selected one of the Poké balls and handed it to her.

Emma pressed the button on the Poké ball, and the twin Pichus appeared in a flash of red light.

"Pihu?"

"Pich!"

"Oh, Grandpa Samuel," Emma exclaimed excitedly at the sight of her first Pokémon. "Therea female Pichus! And judging by the coloration, she came from right here in Pallet Town. Of course I play with you two before." Emma said to her old friends.

"Excellent, Emma. You're correct." It never ceased to amaze him at just how much she knew. The girl was literally a walking Pokédex.

"Come on, let's go show everyone my new Pokémon!"

--------------------------------------

Once outside Emma start to play around with her two new twin Pichus that she grow up with. As Emma play with her new Poke'mon, Brock and Joy's son Jack watch she ran around. Then get in the way of Emma and the twin Pichus, He challange her to a Pokemon Battle.

It was going to be a two-on-two battle use four poke'mon in all. Emma ran back into the house to get her backpage where to of her other Poke'mon she had between trainner. As Emma came back with her blue backpage, she ran and stop a few feet in front of Jack.

Jack call over is father Brock to watch the Battle. As Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Delia Ketchum, Misty Skerter, Sasami Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, Tracey Skerter, Gary Oak, Joy, Jenny, Trey Skerter, Marron Skerter. Watch was the battle being...

Brock raised his arm. "Let the battle begin!"

In perfect imitation of her daddy, Emma turned the baseball cap on her head around and threw her Poké balls. "Pichu, I choose you! And I choose you, Pichu!"

"Boy, that brings back memories," Jack exclaimed as the Electric Pokémon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Be sure to remind me to give you some tips on how to train a Pichu." Ash shout at Emma.

"Just don't ask Ash about how to train a Pikachu in the being," Sasami interjected.

Ignoring his wife's comments, Ash turned to his Pokémon. "Pikachu, You and I will alway be friends right."

"Pika!" Pikachu said to he's trainner.

"Go, Ryhorn... Go Geodude." Jack said.

"Oh Ok because it's your birthday, I'll let you make the first move." kack said to Emma.

"Okay, Pichu and Pichu, let's get started with an ember attack!" As the twin Pichus hold hands get readly to attack together.

" Ryhorn, use your agility!" Ryhorn deftly darted out of the way of the Electric Attacks.

"Pichus, try another Thunkshock attack!"

"Ryhorn, jump out of the way and then give it your Horn Attack!"

The Gound-Rock Pokémon leaped out of the way, then let loose with a powerful Horn Attack that knocked the other Pokémon senseless.

"Pichu! Are you oh okay?" Emma ran to her Pokémon and cradled it in her arms.

The Pokemon look up that she trainner and jump out of she trainner's arms. Pichu ran up to Ryhorn, jump on it head and hold on then give it a Thunderbolt.

Both Pichu and Ryhorn were unable to fight anymore.

"Pichu and Ryhorn are unable to fight." Brock said. "Pichu vs Geodude now being!"

"Geodude, use you Rock Throw!" Jack order is he's Poke'mon.

"Pichu, look out." Emma shout at Pichu.

Pichu ran out of the way.

"Pihu..."

"Pichu, use your Thundershock!" Emma said to her fighting Pichu.

Pichu give all she got and knlock out both herself and Geodude.

Both Pichu and Geodude are unable to fight. Send out you next set of Pokemon." Brock toke the trainners.

"I dare you to try to beat is Poke'mon," Jack said throw one poke'ball in the air. "Onix, I choose you!"

Out came the Rock-Ground Pokemon 28'10" Poke'mon Onix.

"Feel free two use two Pokemon for is part." Jack said.

"Oh Okay, Butterfree, Beauitfly... I choose you!"

Emma like before throw two poke'ball in the air, and out came Butterfree and Beauitfly of they poke'ball.

"Onix, use you Rock Throw!" Jack order Onix.

As Onix when to attack Butterfree. Emma toke butterfree to look out.

"Butterfree, look out... Beauitfly use your Silver Wind."

Butterfree move away from Onix's attack and Beauitfly attack Onix with Silver Wind. Hit the Rock-Ground Pokemon.

"Good... Now Butterfree, Beauitfly use your Whirlwind!" Emma shout to Butterfree and Beauitfly.

Both Butterfree and Beauitfly's attack hit dead on the tagent, knlock the Poke'mon.

"Onix is unable to battle. Victory goes to Emma and Butterfree & Beauitfly," Brock announced.


End file.
